Less Than Ideal Reunion
by That Writer From the 2000's
Summary: Set after just after KOTET, the Emperor's Wrath finds himself catching up on some unread mail, when something catches his eye.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just to give a brief synopsis of how the Wrath will be portrayed. He is a pureblood Sith Juggernaut that wears the Reaver armor set, and no helmet. Also, I refuse to let the Wrath of the Emperor be limited to Sith Warrior abilities (you'll see lightning and more). I'm kinda new, so any and all reviews/feedback would be great! Enjoy.**

It had been more than five whole years. After successfully defeating the Eternal Empire, the Wrath had a moment to catch up on some unread mail on the fleet. Five years away from Malavai, five years away from Vette... Five years away from _her_.

Terror swelled inside the red-skinned, toned Sith Wrath that stood intently reading a letter from his beloved. Vaiken Spacedock, a lively place filled with the buzz of markets and learning had suddenly fell quiet to the Wrath.

An imperial soldier approached the Wrath, as he suddenly began clawing at his throat, trying to pry invisible hands from it. " _Someone already seeks to replace you as the dark center of my universe_." read the young Sith Pureblood, giving himself fully into the dark side.

As the imperial was about to asphyxiate, the Wrath spun around and unenveloped himself from the letter. He stated coldly, "What?". The imperial, unable to speak clearly, revealed a small note and handed it to the Wrath, barely stammering, "A young sith told my captain to give this to you for if you ever came b..."

The imperial collapsed onto the ground, as a medical droid placed him on a stretcher, floating him away.

 _"896, 505. Desolate. Big."_

"Coordinates." Immediately, the Wrath bolted to his ship and scanned various planets for key points of interest. _Korriban? No. Hoth? No. Voss?_ "Zukkus." Skimming through articles in the Imperial database, he had deduced that there was a legendary creature that supposedly lived near the written location.

He set course for Voss, trying to reach out with the force to sense his former apprentice. _Nothing._ He slowly paced back and forth, engulfing his very essence into his potent connection to the dark. Roughly 250 feet above the planet's surface, the Wrath force jumped out of the back of his ship, landing squarely on the ground.

Staring into a valley, he watched as a gargantuan beast lingered around the entrance of a seemingly man-made cave. As if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, the Wrath fell to one knee, feeling his vision blur and strength fade. He heard a familiar voice call out to him from all directions.

 _Use your wits and not your strength._

Painfully agreeing, the Wrath pushed himself up off the ground and lost sight of the monster. _He is still there, although your vision fails you, view the creature differently than you Sith are used to._ Reaching out with the force, the Wrath began to sense the creature's presence only it was... running.

The Wrath broke concentration to see sides of the valley quivering and breaking off as the unseen behemoth cleaved stone and sundered dirt, desperately trying to catch the Sith.

Amplifying his speed he narrowly avoided the monstrosity, sprinting at an ungodly speed for the cave entrance. Caking the floor was a faintly green mist that violently lashed out, piercing the stone above causing it to crash and block the only exit.

Laughing softly, the voice fled down deeper into the dimly lit cave. "I have a bad feeling about this." The Wrath said as he trudged through the unforgiving cavern.

After what felt like a century, a shrine was in sight, with the mist pouring from a sarcophagus. As the familiar scent of blood stained clothing reached his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into the coffin autonomously. A hand shot out and force pushed the Wrath into the roof of the cave, winding him for a moment, before letting him drop down to the floor.

A completely shrouded figure emerged from the coffin, "Please, don't tell me you've lost your touch after Valkorion." The figure stated, pacing around him. The Wrath looked up, as he felt his power leaving him by the minute, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Even in his weakened state, the pureblood ignited his lightsaber, readying himself for a fight. "You always did have a way with words." The figure replied, igniting a double sided saber. The shroud jumped at the Sith, desperately trying to end the battle quickly through use of Juyo; however, the Wrath's complete mastery of dueling was poured out through his Makashi fighting form.

Overextending their blade, the shroud was disarmed and swiftly backhanded by the Sith, causing them to fall to the ground. Scrambling across the floor, the figure turned to face the Wrath, their hood falling back from their face.

"Jaesa?" He asked, a mixture of betrayal and astonishment in his voice. "You aren't my real master, nor the man I fell in love with. You spared innocents, refused to claim the Eternal Throne, and what do you have to show for it? Nothing. My true master-husband even-would never lean so far towards the light." She caught her breath with a look of pure disgust in her eyes as the Wrath responded, lowering his saber.

"I don't understand, I've been trying to find you every passing day. For five years I only had thoughts and dreams, all of which involved you. Everything I do is to achieve power, better standings with powerful people, and eliminate all of my enemies. Everything I do is for you-for us. What have you become?"

Jaesa pushed herself off the ground, wrapping her arms around the Sith's neck, hugging him as she cried into his shoulder.

"I believed you were dead. I truly did. I heard about Marr and the other Dark Council members and I sat in my chambers, waiting every day for you to come back... Some day. I couldn't stand the company of such mindless drones, I had to find a new way to commune with the dark side. I traveled to various planets, eventually learning of the Nightsisters and their rituals. I have drained dozens of light leaning Sith, taking their power and life for my own gain, as I wished to be as powerful as you to carry on your legacy. But I had no idea what such magic would do to my thoughts. I couldn't stop seeing you-dead. I would blink and see your face, I would sleep and dream of Marr's ship exploding as we jumped to hyperspace. I couldn't bear it, and I had to give in to my emotions... Including betrayal and hate."

She looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face, waiting for a response.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Jaesa. You embraced your emotions when it mattered the most... You've grown so... so..."

The Wrath began to breathe out the green mist, on the cusp of becoming a husk of his former self.

"How about we continue this conversation aboard the ship."

Jaesa turned his head to face her's, leaning up and kissing him deeply for the first time in half of a decade.


End file.
